horizonroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Dominic Maiachev
'''Dominic Maiachev '''is a ''Kyrios ''(Master) of Lethe, overseeing the Alpha Quadrant. He is also Alexei Santogold's owner after taking her from the Dysnomia Ghetto on Mars. He reports directly to Remus and Romulus, and sits on the Lethe Senate. History Background Dominic was born in Pheriya on Mercury to two shipping dockworkers. He didn't have much of a glamorous childhood, but he had meals on the table and access to a good education. Nonetheless, Dominic was never one to sit by and be content with his lot in life. He looked down on his parents, two well-meaning but overworked people who never looked beyond their own dinner table. His displeasure began to show itself in rebellious acts that went from sneaking out of the house at night to full-blown criminal behavior, like stealing and vandalizing. Dominic's parents sensed a change in their son, and so sent him a better school at their own expense. His awkward, large stature made Dominic a target for the best and brightest students in Pheriya, the sons and daughters of mechanics -- on Mars, being a mechanic was akin to being nobility, and the children acted like it. He found himself being bullied, and one day, Dominic decided that he would no longer allow himself to be sidelined, beaten, treated like garbage just like his pathetic parents. A particularly rich snob confronted him in the hallway, and Dom remembered that one of the things they bullied him about -- his height and weight -- would be the very weapon to defend himself. Without so much as a second thought, Dominic crushed the boy's skull into the wall, nearly killing him. This act got him thrown in juvenile detention, one for violent offenders in Leviticus. At first Dominic was treated like fresh meat by those who'd been in and out several times at much younger ages -- but his consistent workout routine turned his fat into muscle, and soon he became the strongest kid in the detention center. This drew the attention of a few low-level drug runners who had been trying to get in with Lethe before they got caught. Dominic had heard about the organization, but thought they were nothing more than a bunch of zealots associated with the Children of Olympus. Still, the idea of joining interested him after he realized he didn't have to truly believe to do a good job. The runners stuck by his side throughout juvie, and Dom decided that he would try to use these connections to get off-planet. His parents welcomed him back from juvenile detention with open arms, but a few more incidents that finally got him expelled from his new school forced them to kick him out of the house. They thought this would be the final kick in the head needed for him to straighten himself out, but Dominic would never return home. As soon as he had his things, he moved in with his associates from juvie and began to do odd jobs for Lethe in the hopes that they would recognize his talents. Dominic's demeanor grew more and more intimidating and his methods grew more and more ruthless -- he found that he enjoyed both inflicting and receiving pain -- until they decided to make him a full member. His only caveat: never to have to return to Mercury unless he wanted to. Dominic quickly climbed the ranks of Lethe, impressing ''Kyrios ''Carmina Fuentes after he managed to salvage a prison break gone very wrong on Gethsemane Station in order to secure another captured Master named Talia Kilgrave. He was assisted by Talia's glamour slave, a man named Jasper Fiennes. In a sticky situation, Jasper used himself as a distraction and died to get Dominic to Talia on time before the security bots came. Dominic then managed to single-handedly destroy all the bots, by himself, and bring Talia back aboard the Hysminai. For this, Dominic was awarded with a Master title himself, and invited to join the Senate. A year after his ascension to Master, he was invited to meet Romulus and Remus face-to-face. Dominic found himself liking Romulus much more than Remus, since even though Romulus had become Godtouched by the Almighty, he had no love or reverence for them the same way others did. Romulus could also tell something was missing from Dominic's life. He had money, power, and respect -- more than he'd ever dreamed of on Mercury -- but still, it wasn't enough. Romulus mentioned to Dominic that he should find himself a child to groom into a glamour slave, to bring him some true happiness. Dominic joined Talia as she went to find a new one for herself, but was unsatisfied with what he found. Then, one day in 2316 while overseeing an operation on Mars, he was approached by a Recruiter and former Cyberteknik engineer named Czeslaw Romano. Dominic had heard of this man -- he had recently been released from Lethe prison for the crime of disobeying protocol and attempting to recruit in Ares, which had resulted in the deaths of several children and police officers. Romano was looking for a fresh batch, and had heard Dominic was interested in finding himself a candidate for a glamour slave. He brought Dominic to the Temple of Asteria in the Dysnomia Ghetto. Here, Dominic found the perfect candidate -- a young, beautiful girl with the sweetest face. The only problem was that she was blind. Romano, however, assured him that wouldn't be a problem. His specialty was fixing broken, unwanted things. And so Dominic assured this girl, Alexei Santogold, that she would be able to see him again -- literally. Dominic pulled strings to get an audience with a Titaness, Theia, and convinced her to visit Alexei. She had always enjoyed descending from Olympus Mons to mingle with the common folk, and gladly joined him to uplift this sweet girl's heart. She used her powers to sedate Alexei and allowed Dominic to take her aboard the Hysminai, where Romano operated on her and gave her those trademark orange cybernetic eyes. When she first saw him, his heart grew three sizes. He now finally had a slave of his own. Dominic oversaw Alexei's training, rewarding and punishing her throughout the years. He taught her many life skills such as reading and cooking, took her virginity, and introduced her to drugs in order to make sure that she would always be loyal to him. As she grew more beautiful, Dominic noticed the tiniest little imperfections that he had to correct, including the size of her breasts, and continued to groom his perfect little girl into something that would be the envy of everyone around him. With Alexei at his side and his position in the Senate growing more and more powerful every day, Dominic would never feel inadequate like he did as a child, ever again. Personality Dominic always had a very restrained, quiet nature that occasionally gave way to violent fits of screaming, mostly directed at his parents. But he never really acted on any physical impulses until his later teenage years, when he realized that he could use his size and stature to intimidate those who were just playing at power. Money wasn't always power, and he wanted others to see that. Eventually, this grew into resentment for those who looked down on him, and a lack of regard for the letter of the law. When he went to juvenile detention, Dominic was no longer ashamed of the darkness stirring inside of him, and embraced it wholeheartedly in order to get to him to his position in life. While in juvie, Dominic discovered a taste for inflicting pain, and also for receiving it. Despite this, he was never an exceptionally violent person, and managed to temper his attitude. His temper tantrums came from a place of weakness, and he was now much stronger than he ever had been. This sadism-masochism bleeds into his sexual life, as well. He had only been with a handful of people before he met Alexei, and once he had his eyes on her, he knew he would never be with anyone else as long as she lived for him. Dominic always kept tabs on her, but allowed her some freedoms, like the traditional surname courtesy when she was officially named his glamour slave, and also allowing her to go out and enjoy herself some nights without jealousy. After all, she was bound to him, and he always made sure that she knew this. Though Dominic likes to stick to very strict routines, he sometimes enjoys when things go wrong, because it means more opportunity to show off his massive physical strength. While Dominic is heavily trained with both melee weapons, small and large arms, and explosives as much as the next Lethe member, sometimes he prefers to grab a fully-armored man by the face or arm and crush his skull or rip off his limb, just to see that look of security fade in their eyes right before they die at his hand. Despite being in an organization unofficially backed by the Children of Olympus and having met some of the Almighty themselves, Dominic has no belief in Gods. He thinks that if they were truly Gods, they wouldn't be interfering with human lives. He also boasts that he has no need to become Godtouched, since he is just as powerful as they are, and maybe more.Category:Characters